


Steve's Secret

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Project Rebirth, Super Solder Syrum, TransSteve, Transgender, help me add the right tags!, need better tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's snooping through SHEILD  files (again) finds an odd ref to his dads Project Rebirth he never expected to find. Steve writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible title and summary, better suggestions welcome and encouraged!
> 
> I wrote this in a vomit of words on my iPAQ, the typed and added bits on my laptop, took me about an hour to do both. 11:28am to 12:24pm 7-27-13. Posted from my tablet an hour later ater many trys lol.

"So, Steve. Found some weird notes my dad had saved about Project Rebirth. Care to explain what some of this means?"

Tony shoved the tablet under Steve's nose, as he rested against the punching bag, a trickle of sand running from a corner where the tape was comming loose.

One look and the tablet was little more than glittering bits smashed to the floor of the gym. Steve was just gone, the bag still swinging.

 

***

There were more reasons than the obvious why I was 4F.

Inside I always knew, but to see it for real, instead of just in my mind when I came out of the pod... it was proof.

At that time, the only place for a woman during the war, was as a nurse or a USO dancer.

I never wanted to be either, but being so sick for so long, hide all the things I hated about myself. Bucky knew, he couldn't not, he was one of the only people to protect me, until I learned how to take a punch. Then, I wouldn't let him.

It wasn't until I met Peggy, that I knew women could be allowed to be more than mothers or nurses.

Dr. Erskine understood, I am not sure how much, but he understood the struggle with identity. A German helping the Allies to win the war was a hard thing to be. The stigma from both sides can be almost unbareable, like you are a spy in your own skin.

There's a name for what I am, I didnt know it until I talked to Bruce. No one can have as complete a transformation as I had, but they make do with what they have available.

A skinny sickly body, a mostly flat chest. Don't think there was much of a period to speak of, too often it just wasn't there as all, for which I am very thankful. I don't think I could have handled it, if it had been normal.

Tony, the reason I am telling you this, is because I know your curiousity will get the better of you, and I want to preempt a public reveal.

Signed: Capt. Steve Rogers

 

***

Tony looked at the hand typed page that had been left on his worktable, wondering how anyone could get past his secerity while he was working.

"JARVIS? Timestamp on the secerity breach?"

_There has been no secerity breach in the last 5 days, Sir."_

Tony frowned. Handing the paper to Dum-E, saying, "Put this in the incinerator, will you?" He went back to mantenence on his suit.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> One point I cound not seem to fix is that Tony found the ref. in the SHEILD database, but went digging in his dads stuff for the actual file referenced.


End file.
